megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony
(Redux) }} Anthony is a character that appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Profile Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Anthony appears as an unnamed character, "Strike Team," in all of his appearances aside from those that concern his EX Missions where he is known as Anthony. He is rather calm and orderly as "Strike Team" but casual as "Anthony" suggesting that he knows how to shape up when it's needed but has a poor handle on the topic of love. Anthony appears quite prominently when the plot moves to Sector Delphinus. He is the one to suggest Commander Gore has been revived, the first one the MK Gun was tested on and thereby cured, the first one to tell the Red Sprite that he felt Commander Gore's presence during his sickness, and otherwise. After his first appearance, the protagonist gains access to his EX Missions through Dent where it is revealed that he is something of a ladies' man; although he is shallow and somewhat desperate for romance. This, coupled with the fact that he is usually stuck on the Red Sprite due to duties, leads him to constantly request that the protagonist meet with certain female demons to ask about their opinion of Anthony. The results are often unflattering. EX Missions ''The enchanting spirit'' Anthony requests to know about Leanan Sidhe's opinion of him. She does not remember Anthony at all among the countless men she has charmed and even thinks that she'd rather talk to the protagonist instead. ''To see her again... Anthony requests to know about Moh Shuvuu's opinion of him. He believes she's an older demon hiding under the pretense of being younger, but in actuality, Moh Shuvuu has the mentality of a young child. She is repulsed knowing Anthony likes her, stating that, given the chance, she will not even eat his brain. Afterwards, Anthony asks that the protagonist keep this to himself to avoid the implications of being labeled a lolicon. ''The cool beauty Anthony requests to know about Yuki Jyorou's opinion of him. Apparently, Anthony had approached her while she was in a blizzard, unaffected, and proposed insincerely. As a result, she felt insulted and rejects him outright. When Anthony asks if he is a loser or not, all of the player's choices lead to the protagonist saying yes but Anthony interrupts, saying he wouldn't want to soil the apparent friendship between the protagonist and he. ''Dream lover'' Anthony requests to know about Lilim's opinion of him. She reveals she was feeding off him and almost ate his whole soul, making her feel bad enough to put back some of what she stole, implying she pities Anthony and tells the protagonist to tell Anthony that he would never be able to satisfy any woman. Despite all that's happened, Anthony makes the resolve to not give up. ''Waving her back goodbye'' Anthony explains the story of how he met Skogsra; he was separated from his squad and then found a demon that, at the time, seemed like a human girl. After having his gun blessed, he never missed a single shot while plowing through the demons in his way and successfully regrouped with his squad. As Anthony was about to thank Skogsra and say goodbye, he saw the tree bark on her back indicating she was a demon and he ran. Thus, he asks the protagonist to beg forgiveness from Skogsra, whom he feels he insulted. Unusually, his apology is accepted, and it is revealed that this response is common to all of the men Skogsra comes in contact with although she adds that Anthony is better than the rest for being the one person who admitted his weakness. ''The camel-mounted noblewoman'' Anthony asks the Protagonist to seek out a "camel-mounted love goddess" who he believes will teach him about love. After contacting Gemori, she will leave for the Red Sprite, believing it is her destiny to be with Anthony. Ironically, Gemori will be gently rebuffed by Anthony, who will not realize she is, indeed, the goddess he sought. However, he will grudgingly admit he did learn some things about love from his own mistakes. Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Allies